masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"Thank You Very Much!" to all of those awesome non-elitist high ranking N7 players! :)
Hello everyone! :) First & foremost, I would like to personally recognize and thank all of those non-elitist high ranking N7 players for helping out low ranking N7 players! :) Please keep up the great work guys! :) I remember when I started playing and saw my first over level 100 rank player, I will not lie & say that I wasn't intimidated, because I was. After playing 7 rounds of multiplayer, I was so thankful to meet such a cool non-elitist high ranking N7 player. Now, fast foward to today and I would like to give this words of encouragement for low ranking N7 players... "I know it feels bad to be kicked out because of your low N7 ranking, but please do not give up and take heart that there are plenty of awesome high N7 ranking players who will help you guys out! My N7 rank is now 239 and I love to help other players because I am returning the favor to all of those players that helped me when I first started. Please help others low ranking N7 players out when your rank increases & keep the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer experience wonderful! :) " Sincerely yours, 18:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :There are elitists? I have never had problems with high N7 people kicking me personally. FeckThisShyt 21:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello "FeckThisShyt", how are you doing? I hope that everything is fine & well with you! :) You are so lucky dude, congratulations on not running into any "elitists" yet, I hope that you're lucky streak continues & that you never experience this problem. :) As for the presence of "Elitists", unfortunately yes, they do exist. I have only been "kicked out" 4 times (once from "Bronze", once from "Silver" and twice from "Gold"). I got booted out into the lobby the moment I saw their N7 Ranks. My N7 Rank when I got booted out from "Bronze" was 60 and everyone else was at least 130. My N7 Rank when I was booted out of "Silver" was 100 when everyone else was at least 160. My N7 Rank was 239 when I was booted out of "Gold" when everyone else was at least 350. My friend's N7 Rank is only 100 & he told me that one night, he spent about 5 minutes trying to get into a "Silver" match only to be instantaneusly kicked back out into to the lobby when trying to join a game with a bunch of players with an N7 Ranking of at least 155. He stopped playing for more than 5 weeks & he just recently played multiplayer again on "operation Silencer". We beat "Gold" with 2 other players from the start of wave 1 to a full extraction on the first try! :) Once again, thank you very much for all of those high N7 ranking non-elitist players for making the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community such an awesome environment for low N7 ranking players, please keep up the great work! :) Sincerely yours, 00:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello. My N7 ranking is around 180. Im proud to say that i have never ever had less than first place when playing with players with N7 rating of 350 and above on any difficulty below gold.(Dont have a username) Now I can't speak for everyone- but in general the only real reason anyone gets kicked online during matchmaking is your class/weapon configuration or perhaps the group was waiting for a friend. If everyone is playing gold and you join up with a lvl 5 salarian infiltrator or lvl 7 human engineer you are gonna get kicked no matter what n7 level you are, unless the group is your friends(even then you are probably a burden to the overall success %. Don't take a boot from the lobby to heart guys- most people just don't have the patience to hope that your low level class can make it, when a lvl 20 person with better weapons/power config. have a higher chance at success. It is true the game is based on personal skill but most judge at the face value. Now if you are level 20 and have good weapons and etc. but still get booted- you are probably not very good at that game level- try training more on silver or bronze accordingly. Perhaps you take to long in deciding weapon configurations or are buying new equipment at the store- many people do not want to wait for you(It all depends on the patience levels of your fellow gamers) The last example I can think of is perhaps there are 4 engineers all lvl 20 in one lobby- there isn't much troop diversity so many will try to remove the weakest link in the chain hoping for say- a krogan soldier to increase adaptability in many different situations. I try not to kick anyone as a general rule- most players are pretty good regardless of rank and etc. Keep your head up and games will come and go with less issues- all else fails? become host by setting your game to private then swap it to public and you get to decide who plays or not. Best wishes, your friendly High Ranking player Swampman 06:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with you. I'm currently N7 1020'ish and I will never vote to kick anyone regardless of whatever class/race/weapon combo they're using, even on Gold. Everyone has the right to play the game however they want unless they are exploiting glitches, cheating, or leeching. If someone does want to kick a person, at least see them in action first. I understand it's frustrating to feel you've wasted your time especially when you wipe before completing the Wave 10 objective, though. If I'm on a rough streak with random people I'll just quit to do something else and come back later so I don't get frustrated and/or take my frustrations out on others. :The other day one of the Gold games I participated in had a N7 48, N7 80, and N7 118. They was a Human Sentinel, Human Adept, and Drell Adept. One had an Avenger IV, another had an Avenger IX, and the other had a Mattock II. I was a Salarian Infiltrator with a N7 Valiant I. We played three games together, and while the first one was rough (wiped on Wave 10 after completing objective, so we still got the money) the other two went swimmingly all the way to extraction. A big part of our success was communicating with each other, so don't be afraid to talk! :--ArmeniusLOD 09:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ----You know, Swampman, I would love for it to be because I am dawdling or they are waiting for a friend, then it is on me. However, one of my kids flat out admits that he will boot you out if he thinks you are too low for him and his elite rank.--Nuveena7 12:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Nuveena7 Your N7 rank is kinda like prestige mode in COD... IT has no effect on the game whatsoever and doesn't give you any new weapons or level up points. It is just an excuse to replay your old characters in an attempt to add longevity to a eventually boring horde mode game. If people are being biased based on something dumb like that then they have no lives and just want to say they are better than someone else. Just keep trying to join a new game guys and girls or as I said become host by Setting your game to private, then switching it back to public before you invite your friends or random matchplayers. Kicking in the lobby will not be removed (most don't abuse it) and crying about will never fix the issue. Its kinda like going to the gym- no pain no gain- besides dare them to keep you and see if you can show the elite player up. Perhaps they will give you a little respect in the end. Swampman 21:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm with ArmeniusLOD on this one. Communication is vital. The games where my team has beaten silver and made some serious challenges on gold were when we all had headsets, made a plan and stuck with it. Without verbal communication you can only guess at another player's intentions and more often than not the team will split up and be defeated in detail. I'm at around the N7400 mark at the moment and regard the N7 rating as little more than a rough indication of player experience. I've seen players with N7 65 who are damned good and some much higher ranked players who are not. The only time I'll kick out another player is if they are taking way too long to hit the 'go' button. Also, don't judge a player by their score alone. Some players give great fire support and absorb punishment for the rest of the team. The end result is that their team usually wins but they don't personnaly score much in the way of points. Infiltrator N7 02:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Usually N7 ranking do not give you the full details of the player's experiences. If a player do not promote their characters, the most they can reach is N7 100 with all characters at lvl 20. What matters most in a Silver/Gold game is the character level, weapons, and equipment. Personally, I think it's fair to kick off a player in a Silver/Gold game if the character is below lvl 10 if the game were to have a higher chance of success. We once kicked a player whose character was at lvl 4 for a Silver game (he was also slow to start too). 03:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you have the right term really. Elitists are more opinionated kinds of people who believe their own opinions are better and superior to all others. You might be thinking of plain and ordinary a-hole, or possibly some people who have their nose in the clouds. [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder 09']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'I can make the Black Sun look like a Swoop Gang.']] 04:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) At the risk of sounding "elitist", the problem I have run into is that the low level guys & gals, more often than not, can't hack it on Gold. If I'm playing Bronze or Silver, I don't kick anybody. Gold is a different story. I try to play with a crew in any case but if I have to random join or create a match then I back out or kick the low level guys. That may sound like I'm being an @$$ but experience has taught me that the really low N7's can't hold up their end. Just my opinion though. No need to go spreading that around. My suggestion is that they get proficient using Bronze and Silver, regardless of class & weapons loadout. Once you've got the experience, know the map geography and the tactics to employ to accomplish the goal, then move up to Gold. I'll be happy to have you in my crew at that point. Hefe 14:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello "Hefe" :) Don't worry, you're not being "elitist" by desiring to have good squad mates because I totally get what you are saying. As far as I'm concerned, I will never use my level 1 consumable gear when I play on "Silver" and level 2 or 3 consumable gear when I play "Gold" with low ranking N7 players because I cannot judge their skills until I see them in action. With that being said, I absolutely do not "kick" them out and will play with them, monitoring their performance during the match. I'd evaluate their capabilites for "3" matches to ensure that my consumable gear won't be wasted; that is if they stick around that long. Just because I have a lot of consumable gear, it doesn't mean that I'm going to needlessly waste them, that would be horrible resource management. If they are "good" and can handle that particular difficulty setting, then I will definitely use my consumable gear as I am confident that we're going to see things through to extraction. If the aren't "good" and need more practice in next lower difficulty setting, I will still play with them, but I will never use my consumable gear for these sessions. Now we come to the "N7 Weekend Operations". If the "squad" goal has to be achieved in the "Gold" difficulty setting & I still haven't met the requirements to get a "Commendation Pack" yet, I won't kick players out because I don't want to hurt their feelings. I'd just leave and try my luck again for proper N7 Ranking squad mates. After I get my "Commendation Pack", I don't care about N7 Rank again and will play with anyone(yes, even if their N7 Rank is "1" and their character is level "1"). Once again, I will not be using any of my consumable gear. Thank you for keeping the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome guys & gals, please keep up the great work! :) The Crazy Tactician! 11:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I get using the N7 as a yard stick, if you will, but 'waiting for a friend'...doesn't compute. The chance that said friend will get into that match and not any other without invite... and if you are using invite to arrange the match, then stick it into private. And I've been kicked on entry in bronze, with similar N& ratings. Not even enough time for them to *check* my character level and equipment. Straight 'Kick this guy'. Honestly, I reckon that the match finder needs a few extra options so that you get into matches with similar-N7 level, and the match host can set it for accepting. That combined with Private mode, should prevent both 'not high enough' and 'we're waiting for a friend' booting. and if it doesn't, then the kickers are abusing the system.AlexMcpherson 15:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) the only people i kick out are low level vanguards on gold--HockeyLord46 23:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC)